Poets of other languages
Penny's Poetry Pages focus on poetry written in'' English. Occasionally, though, we will print articles on poets who write in another language, either because of their international contribution to the art, or because of a connection (such as translation or influence) with poetry in English. The following list is in no way definitive nor representative of the contributions to world literature of any language group. Ancient Greek #Homer (''circa 800 BC) #Meleager of Gadara (1st century BC) #Pindar (circa? 522-433 BC) #Sappho (circa? 630-570 BC) #Theocritus (fl. 3rd century BC) Ancient Latin #Catullus (c.84-c.54 BC) #Horace (65-8 BC) #Lucretius (99 BC - 55 BC) #Ovid (43BC - 17AD} #Tibullus (c.55-c.19BC) #Virgil (70-19 BC) #St. Aldhelm (?639-709), England #St. Bede (c.672-735), England #Alcuin (735-804), England #Edward Michelborne (1565-1626), England #William Alabaster (1567-1640), England #Arthur Johnston (1579-1641), Scotland Classical Chinese #Du Fu (712-770) Belarusian #Valzhyna Mort (born 1981), United States Dutch #Simon Vinkenoog (1928-2009), Netherlands French #Anne-Marie Alonzo (1951-2005), Canada #Guillaume Apollinaire (1880-1918), France #Charles Baudelaire (1821-1867), France #Michel Bibaud (1782-1857), Canada #Yves Bonnefoy (born 1923), France #André Breton (1896-1966), France #Charles of Orleans (1394-1465), France / England #William Chapman (1850-1917), Canada #Robert Desnos (1900-1945), France #Robert Dickson (1944-2007), Canada #Paul Éluard (1895-1952), France #Louis-Honoré Fréchette (1839-1908), Canada #Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau (1912-1943), Canada #Anne Hébert (1916-2000), Canada #Victor Hugo (1802-1885), France #Gustave Kahn (1859-1936), France #Stéphane Mallarmé (1842-1898), France #Guillaume de Machaut (c. 1300 – 1377), France #Pauline Michel (born 1944), Canada #Émile Nelligan (1879-1941), Canada #Claude Pélieu (1934-2002), France #Arthur Rimbaud (1854-1891), France #Paul Verlaine (1844-1896), France #Francois Villon (?1431-1464?), France #Voltaire (1694-1778), France German #Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832) #Heinrich Heine (1797-1856) #Georg Heym (188-1912) #Ernst Jandl (1925-2000), Austria #Johann Peter Klassen (1868-1947), Canada #Friederike Mayröcker (born 1924), Austria #Christian Morgenstern (1871-1914), #Rainer Maria Rilke (1875-1926) #Nelly Sachs (1891-1970) Hebrew #Yehuda Amichai (1924-2000) #Mois Benarroch (born 1959) #Abraham Regelson (1896–1981) Hungarian #Bálint Balassi (1554-1594) #Sándor Petőfi (1823-1849) Indian languages #Navtej Bharati (born 1938), Punjabi, Canada #Kalidasa (circa 400), Sanskrit #Surjeet Kalsey (born 1948), Punjabi, Canada #Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941), Bengali Irish #Brendan Behan (1923-1964) #Michael Davitt (1950-2005) #Piaras Feiritéar (?1600-1653) #Douglas Hyde (1860-1949) #Flann Mainistrech (died 1056) #Brian Merriman (1747-1805) #Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952) #Antoine Ó Raifteiri (1784-1835) Italian #Dante Alighieri (1265-1321) #Francesco Berni (1497-1535) #Petrarch (1304-1374) #Salvatore Quasimodo (1901-1968) Japanese #Lucille M. Nixon (1908-1963), United States #Yone Noguchi (1875-1947), Japan / United States #Ueshima Onitsura (1661-1735), Japan Norwegian #Jan Erik Vold (born 1939) Persian #Omar Khayyám (1048-1131) #Rumi (1207 – 1273) Polish #Zbigniew Herbert (1924-1998) #Adam Mickiewicz (1798-1855} #Czeslaw Milosz (1911-2004) #Wisława Szymborska (1923-2012) Portuguese #Luis de Camões (1524-1580) Russian #Anna Akhmatova (1889-1966) #Konstantin Balmont (1867-1942) #Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954), Russia / Ireland #Osip Mandelstam (1891-1938) #Vladimir Mayakovsky (1893-1930) #Boris Pasternak (1890-1960) #Alexander Pushkin (1799-1837) #Russian Futurism, 20th century Spanish #Mois Benarroch (born 1959), Israel #Jorge Luis Borges (1899-1986), Argentina #Generation of '27, 20th century, Spain #Rodolfo Gonzales (1928-2005), United States #Jorge Guillén (1893-1984), Spain #Federico Garcia Lorca (1898-1936), Spain #Gabriela Mistral (1889-1957), Chile #Pablo Neruda (1904-1973), Chile #Octavio Paz (1914-1998), Mexico #Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948), Chile #Salomón de la Selva (1893-1959), Nicaragua #Javier Sicilia (born 1956), Mexico #David Unger (born 1950), Guatemala Swedish #Tomas Tranströmer (born 1931) Yiddish #Malka Heifetz Tussman (1893-1987), United States #Aaron Zeitlin (1898-1973), United States Zulu #Mazisi Kunene (1930-2006), South Africa Category:Poets Category:World poetry Category:Lists of poets by language Category:Lists of poets by nationality